Tulalit
by phytoncide
Summary: Masih ngetren salah kirim? tapi yang penting usaha 'kan? [WARNING! Crack pair! KriSuho. KrisHo. FanMyeon. School-life. Suck summary. Rnr juseyo ]


**Yifnw**

WOI YODA

WOI

P

P

P

BALES

SIALAN

KAMPRET

URGENT

WOI

 **Joonm**

?

Salah kirim?

 **Yifnw**

GA USAH SOK IMUT PAKE SALAH KIRIM SEGALA

BURUAN

UDAH DITUNGGUIN PAK KANG INI

WOI

 **Joonm**

Pak Kang guru basket?

Aku anak padus kak :(

 **Yifnw**

Eh

Bukan Chanyeol?

 **Joonm**

Kan namaku Joonm kak bukan Chanyeol

Buta huruf ya? :(

 ** _read_**

 _Kok ada yang kretek gitu_ —Yifan.

Mampus, nyelekit.

* * *

KrisHo/FanMyeon fanfiksi

 **T** ulalit

Rating aman

Fanfiksi aneh karya bocah imajin

Bahasa sedikit _nyeleneh_

Maaf segala ke-tipo-an

Sky mengucapkan selamat membaca :D

* * *

"SUKSES WOI! GILA DIBALES!"

Wu Yifan, cowok yang menginjak tingkat terakhir di sekolahnya itu memukul punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan tangan berototnya. Yang dipukul cuma bisa meringis sambil menikmati kejamnya seorang Wu Yifan.

"Bilang makasih bisa kali, jangan malah rontokin ini tulang punggung."Chanyeol mendorong kepala Yifan menjauh dan balas meng _geplak_ punggung lebar sohibnya itu.

"Emang dia bales apaan?"

Chanyeol mendekat ke ponsel Yifan. Setelah berhasil mengintip obrolannya dengan Joonmyun, Chanyeol tertawa puas sambil tepuk tangan. Yifan yang ditertawakan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _Mananya yang lucu?_

"Minggir sana kampret, itu badan beratnya udah mirip bison afrika."

Chanyeol masih tertawa senang. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya. Sinting memang.

"Yang bego siapa sih? Mana ada orang buta bisa bales chat begitu."ketawa lagi.

"Alasannya juga kampungan. Salah kirim? Apaan tuh? Masih ngetren emang salah kirim?"ketawa lagi.

 _Yang penting kan usaha._

Yifan yang kesal ditertawakan dari tadi, mengambil setumpuk roti kadaluarsa di atas nakas. Meremasnya hingga bulat dan menjejalkannya di mulut lebar Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa.

 _Telen tuh jamur._

.

* * *

.

 _ **tok tok tok**_

"Permisi."

Kelas dua belas di bagian ujung sebelah kamar mandi yang tadinya rusuh macam kebun binatang, kini sunyi dan menatap cowok di ambang pintu yang sedang celingukan.

"Cari siapa?"Luhan yang duduk dekat pintu masuk menopang dagunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Eh itu 'kan bocah yang ditaksir Yif-aNJIR KAKI WOI KAKI!"

 _Nahkan, embernya Chanyeol bocor._

"EH KAMU GEBETANNYA YIFAN YA."

"KENALAN BOLEH DONG."

Yifan melempar buku paketnya pada Jongdae yang duduk tiga bangku di depannya. Tentu saja sukses meng _geplak_ kepala bendahara kelas itu, Yifan 'kan ahlinya dalam tembak menembak.

Kecuali nembak gebetan sih.

"Jangan berisik, dia mau bilang nggak jadi mulu."

"JANGAN BERISIK GAES, YIFAN MAU MENDENGARKAN SUARA PUJAAN HATI."

"CIE YIFAN CIE NAKSIR YANG IMUT-IMUT."

"GAK NYANGKA YIFAN PEDO TERNYATA."

"Pedo kaya Saipu-KAMPRET TULANG KAKI SAYA GEPENG PAK!"

Joonmyun masih diam di ambang pintu. Antara bingung, kagum, dan terkejut.

Bingung kenapa kakak kelasnya bisa se- _amburegul_ ini.

Kagum karena kompaknya mereka menyoraki Yifan.

Dan terkejut. Ya. Joonmyun baru tahu kalau dia ditaksir kakak kelas.

Hehe.

Joonmyun jadi malu 'kan. Sayangnya pipi gembul Joonmyun yang merah malu diabaikan oleh penghuni keas itu.

"A-anu. Ketua kelasnya ada? Disuruh kumpul di ruang OSIS."

Minseok sang ketua kelas siswa berandalan itu hendak berdiri dan menemui Joonmyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"ADUH KETUA KELASNYA LAGI MENUNTASKAN HAJAT NIH, WAKILNYA AJA DEK."

"YIFAN NIH YIFAN WAKILNYA."

Sang ketua kelas kembali duduk karena ditarik oleh teman sebangkunya. Lagian Minseok mau lanjutin makannya yang tertunda.

Lampu hijau bersinar terang. Yifan yang duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendekati Joonmyun di ambang pintu.

Rasanya, Yifan tak sia-sia kecengin si Joonmyun. Lagipula teman sekelasnya juga mendukung. Tinggal _dor_ -nya saja yang belum diluncurkan.

"Seperti sedang menonton _Beast_ yang menemui _Belle_."

 _ **BUAGH**_

Celetukan pedas Sehun dihadiahi sebuah tamparan sepatu basket beserta kaos kakinya tepat di wajah. Sekedar info, itu sepatu basket Yifan yang dijemur di depan kelas karena tadi pagi menginjak kotoran kucing di parkiran.

"BAUNYA SADIS WOI!"

.

.

 **Yifnw**

Dek

 **Joonm**

Salah kirim lagi kak?

 **Yifnw**

Salah kirim tuh sekali aja

Kalau keterusan namanya bego

Aku kan pinter hehe

 **Joonm**

Iyaiya

Kenapa kak?

 **Yifnw**

Anu dek

Tau gulali gak?

Aku suka loh

 **Joonm**

Iya tau

Aku juga suka kok

Kenapa?

 **Yifnw**

Kalo suka kenapa gak bilang dari dulu

Aku udah nungguin kamu bilang suka ke aku

Jadian kan?

Tandain tanggalnya

Hari jadian kita

 **Joonm**

Eh

Kak kok ngegas gitu :(

 **Yifnw**

Btw

Pegel nih

Gak mau bukain pintu gitu?

Udah nunggu dari tadi loh

Ga pake lama ya

Nunggu itu gak enak

* * *

 **·FIN** **·**

* * *

Maapkan kalau jelek TT

Wordnya juga dikit. Mayan kan buat obat rindu krisho :"

Oh iya, yang para pembaca ff produce kemaren mending saya diunfoll aja. Saya ga bakal up di ffn, saya upnya di wattpad ngehe :) maap tapi makasih :")

Mind to review?

Love Sign

Sky Scrapper's


End file.
